


ABO(3)

by Dsugar



Category: Darren Morrel/Aglar Marine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	ABO(3)

他们来时窗外大雪纷飞。几个工人，帽檐遮住双眼。纸箱像个棺材，那一定很冷。

阿格拉已经三步并作两步蹿回室内，佯装殷勤的男主人。我负责履行丈夫的职责，同好奇地透过篱笆打量的邻居攀谈。他也许没注意到货箱比它应有的样子沉重，或者已经找出了合理的解释。

“一副猫爬架，是的，”他若有所思地摸着下巴，“他们就喜欢这些对吧？Omega啊……”

“也许你们该要个孩子，他就不会把注意力放在宠物上了。”他说。那听起来让人难过。

阿格拉不适合生育，他有一百种本事把自己弄流产，我毫不怀疑。Omega不需要避孕措施，他们身负神圣职责，理应诞下被赐福的子嗣。但毫无疑问，他的号码簿中有几个愿冒风险加台小手术的医生。即便并非如此，以他上蹿下跳的尽头，那孩子大概要有猫的性命才能安稳降生。

我能听到他侧坐在楼梯扶手上晃悠着双腿，后跟踢碰栏杆发出闷响。地下室严禁火源，然而那一声木棍划过砂纸的尖声显然不大对劲。我听到他招呼工人们去喝杯热的，让他有时间重设安保程序，仔细着别把泥水溅到地毯上，那玩意儿比你的脑袋可值钱。

我听到他同走在最后的某人接吻，因被咬痛发出含混抱怨。

“好啊。”我听到自己说。

地下室像我预计的一样寒冷彻骨。至少他们记得开了温控仪，虚拟的火焰在地板上投下淡淡光辉。阿格拉抽着烟盘腿坐在地上，低垂着眼想什么愉快的事，他的蓝眼睛里有光辉，尽管一闪即逝。

“看看这儿，”他对我打手势，“算不算间合格的客房？”

早上时这里还是仓库，我记得那片亚麻地毯下的暗格里藏着武器，被床垫取代的两排铁架上货物陈列有序，用暗语标上签子。阿格拉只把最值钱的东西放在家里，像枪手将左轮压在枕下。

他甚至调节了墙壁，景色与外界同调，天色灰暗，雪花纷纷扬扬被吹落。

我的喉咙噎住了：“谢谢。”

他挥挥手，假装在看电脑屏幕，并在我跪到他身后，亲吻他脖颈时红了耳朵。

“去看看他吧。”他说。

距我上次见到布兰特先生已经过去了四年，那些时间实打实地反应在他身上。他的头发长了些，沾着尘土，脸颊也比过去凹陷，显出骨骼清秀的轮廓。我记得他笑起来很好看，带点羞涩，有种光灿灿的少年气。而现在疲惫沉沉压低了他的眉头，令他在不安的睡梦中也显得憔悴。

他抱起来很有实感，只是没我记忆里那般高大。虎口边缘有血迹，扭断拇指这一招对军队配发的传统手铐或许有效，阿格拉出售给反抗军的是更智能、更昂贵的东西，在上城区只用于最高级别的囚犯，想到这点叫人有种荒谬感。

他在发烧。

“据说他知道一些重要的东西，”阿格拉在我背后说，“间谍们蹲守了半个月，终于找到合适的时机。”

“你认真的？”我问，他的呼吸不太稳，酒精被体温蒸发，肌肤很快重新变得滚烫。我摸到一道凹凸不平的伤痕，利爪曾击中他的腹部，在那里撕裂开鲜红的伤口。我想起读过的新闻，阵亡将士的葬礼，年轻的Omega蒙着黑色面纱。水……我应该带点水下来的，“一个普通军官，如果他当真有门路，何至于现在还做着巡逻的工作？”

“嘘，嘘，达伦，小点声，他们会听到的……”阿格拉伸手捂住我的嘴，对我耳边吹气，声音里带着的一丝自得的满意，“事实上，在你指责我之前，我都不知道他担任什么职务。”

他露出诚恳的迷惑，手指滑过我的下颌，提供一个安抚的吻。长发垂落下来，遮盖了铅灰的天光。这很奇怪，我们彼此打量，试图从对方脸上找到隐瞒的痕迹。我很确定巴德是我所见过最温善忠实的alpha，而阿格拉坚持他是最高级别的犯人。首领，无论那个面具后的男子是谁，巴德让他愤怒不已。

在东躲西藏的那些年我已经学乖了不少，我的Omega是我最牢不可破的盟友，我们必须互相信任。一致的利益比爱更长久，只有如此，我们依偎时才感到安全。然而我空荡荡的记忆中搜索不到什么，阿格拉缥缈的情报网也没有更多讯息。我们仅在最要紧的事情上达成一致——我们的首领并非温和之人，尽管他会怜悯受难的Omega，抱起夭折于寒风的幼子，对于敌人，从没有比子弹更好的回答。

“他得开口才行。”我说。

“不然呢？”他回答。


End file.
